Hazard
by silverymare
Summary: AU SakuraSyaoran. Sakura travels to Hong Kong to find her missing father, only to get tangled in Clow Cards, the Hong Kong police, a diamond heist and the mess that is Triad business. A gang-based fanfiction with common sense and logic!
1. Chapter I: This Night Begins

**Hazard**

_Chapter I – This Night Begins_

By silverymare

Disclaimer: This story is retaliation to those atrocious mistake-ridden, OOC gang stories out there. As for CCS, it's one of CLAMP's best works and I own nothing except my plot and new characters. Please forgive me for discrepancies in this story; I've tried to research as much as possible so just tell me and I'll change what's needed. Thanks go to Kaori-chan for being my beta and my editor!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Kowloon, Hong Kong. **

**28th of May. 12:00 pm. **

The largest office in the eighteen-storeyed Organized Crime and Triad Bureau Headquarters was packed, stifling warm with body heat. Turned into a makeshift lecture room with a portable lectern and rows of chairs, people were huddled together in little groups. Coffee cups were balanced on scalded knees and papers moved aside so others could sit on the computer tables at the back. Before ten this morning, the room was a centre of flurried calls from problematic areas within Hong Kong. Now it had been reduced to a low murmuring; officers greeting their desk partners and takeaway food was being passed over shoulders and under legs. No one wanted to miss this briefing.

From the lectern, the Inspector coughed, his cheeks red with excitement. Some officers looked up, pausing. When the man said nothing, they returned to their conversations. The overall noise had only lessened for a moment before rising up again. The short man was used to being ignored, and unable to see very well without his glasses he gave up and settled for glaring at the crowd. Nevertheless his whiskers twitched with amusement at his inferiors. It was strange to see so many gathered at once. This was almost the whole sector, nearly a fifth of all the Hong Kong Police. Officers not on duty were still showing up, laughing at the lack of space. They were the ones lingering at the doorways, pinching takeaway containers and getting in everyone's way. The humidity of the outside air left a sheen of sweat on those coming in. Someone nearly tripped over a carelessly placed bag.

From the only free doorway, Kaho Mizuki smiled, comfortable in foreign surroundings. The people around her weren't very different from her department back in Tokyo. No one had spotted her yet and she enjoyed her last seconds of anonymity to see how her Chinese police counterparts acted when they were off duty. Someone bumped into her shoulder, and there was an apology as she was thrown off balance before the man disappeared into the throng. She straightened herself up. Amused at the casual rudeness, she looked at her watch.

_It's time. _

She stepped away from the doorway, red hair sweeping after her. Kaho held the suitcase firmly in her grip as she cut herself away from the hallway, exposing every step to the scrutiny to all. The sharp clicking of heels quietened the room down. Slowly, line upon line settled down, curious as to who she was. She was different: an outsider, Japanese. Her attire, slim and neutral colours, presented a sharp look to the rough and tumble officers in the room; Kaho was someone to take notice of.

Those tired, worn faces that turned to her only saw the pale skin, the waist-length hair, the thoughtful smile; they didn't see the twenty years of research that followed her name. She ignored the appreciative glances that the front rows were making and politely nodded to the Inspector when she reached the lectern, bowing.

The Inspector smiled kindly at her. He hadn't expected such a pretty woman. Kaho stood to his side as he took up the position on the wooden stand. As his subordinates quietened, he waved his hand. People at the back of the room closed the doors.

Red-faced at the sudden attention, the Inspector tapped on the microphone. "Eh. Is this working?"

It shrieked to life, making the audience hold their ears in pain and the short man back away. He glared to his left at the sound station. Behind a wooden table with speakers, the attendants tried not to laugh. The Inspector looked rather red and ridiculous. Cheerfully, one of them gave thumbs up to their Head. Grunting to himself, the Inspector returned to the mike, coughing once to see if the microphone was working. When it was at a normal volume, he glared at his audience. Someone tittered with laughter, but was quickly silenced.

"Good. Good. Ahem. Yes. I assembled all of you today for one particular reason. All of you know what I'm talking about. The recent lack of disturbances around Hong Kong is startling, but I know this isn't because of our doings. We haven't had a mass arrest for months. While we know that the citizens of Hong Kong feel as if the organised crime rate has fallen lower then expected, I believe that there is something different going on. This is the quiet before the storm." He paused, making sure to ground his point in.

"We, the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau, can't just wait for this storm to come down upon us. I've checked up with many of you. Your sources aren't very useful. We have the usual small dealings of drug trafficking and the odd case of prostitution. But for Hong Kong to settle down, we need information on some of the heads of these Triad gangs. Don't worry about small fry. Our aim: to eliminate one of the Heads of a major Triad society. This will help us cripple problems." He turned to Kaho, motioning her to step forward. "This is the representative from Tokyo's Organised Crime Control Bureau, Kaho Mizuki. She will be joining our cause and she'll be assigned a team to work with her. I hope you make her feel welcome."

Someone raised a hand.

Inspector Chiu pointed at the woman. "Speak to me after, Nina." Pulling out a handkerchief to blot his forehead, the Inspector relinquished the wooden stand, glaring down at his officers.

When Kaho stepped up, carefully tapping the microphone to test the volume, she gave the room her first warm smile. Making sure her suitcase wasn't in her way, she stared down at all the curious faces. _This is the beginning. We should get started. There's a lot up ahead. _

"As Inspector Chiu would have told you, my name is Kaho Mizuki. Thank you for having me here today. The room is really full; I didn't expect to see so many people." She spoke fluent Cantonese, as if she was a local.

Upon hearing her speak, Inspector Chiu nodded to himself. _She's Japanese isn't she? I'm impressed. _For someone still in their late twenties, Mizuki Kaho was highly qualified. _I'm glad I was able to get her to agree to visit the Headquarters. _The advice had come from the Superintendent of the Hong Kong Police. The recent lack of results from the OCTB called for specialist help. There was hushed gossip that President Hu Jintao of the People's Republic of China was business partners with the White Lotus gang.

"As you all know, the crime rate is getting higher in Hong Kong, ever since the Handover. Since 1997 passed, Hong Kong is once again recognised as part of China. Due to your improving relations between the mainland, you, the OCTB, are seeing a larger spread of Triad activity in the area. " Kaho paused, holding the gaze of the people listening to her. _They must accept this. Otherwise there is no point of me being here and I'll have wasted a trip. _

Her tone was mesmerising. "I'm not here to give you answers. I am just a researcher here to assist you. I can give you their history, their beginnings, but I can't point a gang member out from another just on the street. It isn't so easy these days. Some of you will recall the Dover case with human trafficking in the United Kingdom in 2000? These crimes are the ones we constantly have to deal with in a global community. No longer are crimes just centred within a specific area. Gangs are cooperating with each other and using their contacts against us. A disturbing rise in technology and globalisation has made this world very small. No longer can you just rely on looking at common tattoos or the rowdy individuals of the society. Organised crime doesn't work this way."

Kaho turned to the Inspector, who nodded, asking her to continue. "Some of you are working with technology to crack down on money laundering and illegal financial accounts. You in the room understand how the internet doesn't respect local jurisdictions. We can't forcefully arrest them for something that hasn't been defined. The internet is a safe haven for criminals. Therefore think twice about trusting everything to machinery. Improvements in technology and science are also seen in the many variations of ice and weed. Drugs are created daily, new and more dangerous then their predecessors.

"I know that there is a lot to do and we only have limited manpower. I know you're wondering why I'm here, telling you common truths that most of you instinctively know. You find my presence here unnerving. I only hope we can work together in peace. As it is, I'm not here for glory. I'm just here to help. I was asked by the Superintendent that we collaborate with Tokyo's police force." She stepped off the raised platform, bowing once to her audience.

Hesitantly, the police force clapped. Some were looking a bit shaken at her words and some were staring at Kaho with a look of judgement. It was true. Hong Kong and the rest of the world couldn't stay secluded within their own jurisdiction. Now was the time to unite and help each other. Put aside age-old differences and arguments to defeat a common enemy.

The Inspector, watching his force with cunning eyes, liked what he saw._Yes, it looks like we're going to get along well._

He took the mike again, giving a grimace to his people. "You idiots better make sure this doesn't leak out, especially to your sources. If we alert the gangs, Hong Kong will shut down. Mark my words; we won't be able to nail them. Some of you are stupid if you think that these men work like the lower gang leaders you've busted. The people we're dealing with are the elite of Hong Kong society. They are the ones creating public works, adding tourism and industry. They are the ones who are friends with Jackie Chan. Naivety will not save you. Corruption is even in this system. Never let your guard down.

"Now Heng, I want you to assemble a team of seven. All those you choose, meet in my office at two. Ah, Kaho and Nina, my office now."

He stepped off the improvised podium, and glared at people until they started moving. Chairs scraped the floor as people slowly moved out, and someone at the back opened the doors again, letting in a bit of air. The Inspector pulled his handkerchief out again, pressing the cloth to his forehead. May weather in Hong Kong always gave him a sore headache.

From his side, still clutching her suitcase, Kaho smiled a secret smile.

* * *

**Kowloon, Hong Kong. **

**28th of May. 5:00am. **

Opening his amber eyes and blinking once to clear sleep away, Syaoran woke, refreshed and comfortable. Briefly giving in to the languid feeling of lying in bed, he gave himself a self-satisfied smirk. Running a hand through his long cocoa-brown hair and stretching his arms, the tension in his back was gone. It felt good; all his muscles were relaxed like after a good massage. The coolness of the sheets on his naked skin was pleasant too. He wasn't cold. Beside him, a warm body shifted. A lithe woman, who'd managed last night to twist in ways Syaoran hadn't experienced before, was still coiled in sleep. The shortness of her black hair reminded him of a man, but it was her cheery smile the night before that made her distracting.

_I remember. Someone invited all the new recruits. _Syaoran's mind turned to last night's events. Freshly initiated and eager to show off her new tattoo, the woman he slept with had been grinning at the private party. Syaoran's hand reached across the sheets to run his fingers through her black hair. _She was cute, even when she was stuttering. _The woman, after stammering a little and blushing constantly, spent the night in his bed, a bit awed that Li would choose someone so low in the hierarchy to sleep with. Still smirking, Syaoran rubbed a piece of her hair against her cheek, seeing if it would tickle her. It would be easy to wake his companion up for another round of play. It was almost worth it. Her shyness with him was amusing. Unfortunately, she wasn't important enough to disregard his training.

_I need to get up. Otherwise that four-eyed guy is going to come barging in. _Syaoran turned his head to check the time. Through the crack of his curtains, the dim sunshine was shining in. It was early in the morning and Syaoran doubted anyone else in the building was awake. He liked the peace and quiet the morning offered; his body was already stirring, used to a early martial arts routine.

_Ah. I want to get some warm ups in. Then some work with my sword. It's been a while since I've taken it down._ Syaoran usually set aside two hours for training. He needed to be in constant fitness; in his line of work mistakes costed money and lives. Syaoran moved away from the warmth of the woman's body. Ignoring the discarded pieces of clothing around the master bedroom, Syaoran flicked the covers off and got out of his bed, walking unabashedly to his closet. Grabbing a change of clothes, he walked into the en-suite bathroom, deciding on a shower.

The sound of water turning on roused the occupant in Syaoran's bed. No longer in deep slumber, the young woman tossed, a hand reaching out for a warm body to hold onto. When she found nothing in her grasp, she turned her body to regard the empty space with confusion. Li was gone and in her bleary state of mind, she suspected the sounds of water were caused by him. Taking a tiny glance at the sunshine streaming into the modern apartment, she groaned when she realised the sun was just rising. Hiding her face in the pillows, the young woman blocked out as much light as possible, wishing to get back to her good dream. She pursed her lips together. This was an ungodly hour and she admired Li for getting up this early. Then, reminded of the fun of last night, she smiled into the pillow. He was great in bed, careful to please his partner and only then taking his own pleasure. A tiny shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how he went down, paying special attention to where she was sensitive and what pleased her.

_He has such a talented tongue. _

The young woman grinned, feeling her nakedness beneath the sheets. Remembering how every time she gasped and pleaded, he was ruthless in his actions. How those golden eyes were always on her, watching. Always watching. Oh, he was _good_. She placed a hand on her cheeks, feeling the warmth growing from her perverted thoughts.

The door of the bathroom opened and Syaoran walked out, a white towel around his lower body. Towelling his messy, damp waves with another towel, he glanced at the young woman still in his bed. A bit self-consciously, she pulled the sheets up to her neck, hiding her assets from his view. Finding her smiling at him, Syaoran gave the woman a smug smirk. Oh, she'd made a pleasant change from the other numerous girls that begged his attention. _I chose well last night. Such a difference from the normal types of girls who're giving me trouble. _Having breasts constantly shoved in your view was something that his inferiors would find exciting, but after the thirteenth time the previous night, he was fed up. _Most of the time they're off their faces. _No matter. He liked her, but it was time she left. He threw his wet hair towel onto a chair, before regarding her with calm eyes.

_She'll have to go now. Too bad. She was different. Maybe if I remember, I'll call her up again._

She gave him a hesitant greeting. Syaoran didn't bother answering. Instead, he chose to smirk, running his cruel eyes down the length of his rumpled bed sheets, following every line and curve of her body that was hidden. Blushing at his intent gaze, the young woman tried to hide herself better. It was like he could see straight through the bed sheets and at her nakedness. Once he'd given her a thorough once-over, to savour what he tasted last night, he turned away. She had been fun but she'd leave soon. If she had hopes of Syaoran doing her favours, she'd realise almost immediately that he wasn't like that. He never kept the same woman for more than a one night stand. He couldn't take the chance; either them finding out too much or just getting in his way. _I'm not going to fall._

Staring down at his table, Syaoran opened a well-worn drawer. From a glass bottle that was always topped up, he selected one pill. Seeing the customary glass of water left in his room after bringing in a girl, Syaoran blankly brought both the pill and water towards the woman still in his bed. She was curiously watching him, still shy. He sat down, ignoring the wet mess he was making on his bed.As he opened his palm and watched her mixed reactions of surprise, hurt and regret, he was vigilant. Gently, he pressed the pill to her lips, stroking the softness of her sad frown. As he passed her the cup of water, he checked to see whether she would try and struggle. She didn't, unlike some others. She swallowed the water and the pill. Making sure she swallowed properly, he kissed her mouth, thoroughly raiding her with his talented tongue and swallowing her surprised moan. In the back of his mind he was checking if she'd downed the pill.

He didn't need any bastard children at the moment.

* * *

**Hong Kong Island, Hong Kong.**

**28th of May. 4:00pm.**

Sent to fetch coffee for Asuna, Ryuichi walked out of his small bedroom, offended at being kicked out. So what if Asuna and Aki were changing? He'd seen them before.

_What's the use of being modest now? We were all naked in the forest ruins last year. And in that onsen this April. Ah. Asuna-chan ended up finishing a bottle of sake herself. _Ryuichi blushed a bit, remembering all the things the woman promised him with a slurred accent. When he mentioned it the day after, she didn't remember any of it. He was slapped, thanks to his efforts to remind her. _ Not to mention when we huddled up together that time in Alaska._

He mentally shrugged. Women were strange. Professor Kinomoto seemed immune to them though; they flirted with the older man but never went beyond a certain range. He supposed it was because Fujitaka-sensei was a widow and even Asuna knew not to push too much. Ah well. Maybe the professor would like some coffee.

He yawned, stretching his arms out wide. Still sleepy from the all-nighter of revision researching and collapsing into bed at three, Ryuichi decided to grab a cup for himself. This trip in Hong Kong was lovely; they were to spend a month there, attending a week-long convention about the recent excavations in Mongolia. He scratched his scalp, the short black hair all messy. On this particular trip there was time to go out and see the sights, plenty of shopping the girls loved to squeal about, and the Professor still managed to go out once in while for some food and a drink. Ryuichi liked his job as Professor Kinomoto's assistant. In a specially selected team of three, compared to him and the two loud girls, the quiet nature of Fujitaka was very nice. He wasn't a very eccentric man, unlike most archaeologists.

_He never asks us to do much, always overworking himself instead. Touya-san is right, he would forget to even eat if we weren't around. No wonder he's always worried when Kinomoto-sensei goes off on a solo trip. On top of doing the preparation for his lectures at the Mongolian convention, I know he's working on his own separate research. He is relentless. _

Lumbering into the modern kitchen, Ryuichi grabbed three cups and a tray, and started making coffee.

_Ah well. We're here for his convenience. And this lovely house too. It's even better than my apartment back home. I think Fujitaka-sensei said that our sponsors were really wealthy. They would have to be; we're not even paying rent._ Everything was provided for and they were well within walking range of any shops they might need. Just as he was waiting for the hot water to boil the young man glanced at the clock on the wall before staring at it in disbelief. _It's already four? We've slept in so late! _Startled, he stared down at the coffee. Did they really need it anymore?

_The water is almost ready. It would be a waste not to have some._ Ryuichi was all for getting some caffeine into his system. He smiled to himself, before cradling his tired head with one hand. He was still feeling sluggish and no doubt he'd get his ass kicked if he returned to the bedroom without some sort of offering. He grabbed the kettle when it began to whistle.

He quickly added hot water, coffee, milk and sugar to several mugs, grimacing when he burnt a finger from the water. He placed everything back into their places: the milk in the fridge, and the coffee powder and sugar back in the cupboard.

Sticking his burnt finger in his mouth, a strange thought floated into his head. He suddenly remembered the weird dream he dreamt last night. Pondering it, the young Japanese man hefted the tray of coffee cups and walked back to their assistants' shared bedroom.

_What was it about again? I remember hearing something. Loud noises. _

Giving a knock once, the door opened slightly. Ryuichi couldn't see inside because the blinds were drawn, so he stuck out a hand, one with a cup of steaming coffee. He didn't dare walk in, just in case the girls weren't done changing. He learnt that lesson years ago. The cup he held out was immediately snatched out of his hands without a word of gratitude. From inside, he heard laughter and cooing sounds. He shrugged, still carefully holding onto the tray.

Ryuichi was used to Asuna's abuse. Both girls loved teasing him, but Asuna was always the instigator. He turned around and headed down the other corridor of the small house. The professor was bound to need a cup too. _In fact, I think I need some first. _Placing the tray on a table in the hallway, he grabbed his own cup and took a sip, sighing in bliss at the warm liquid. The tiles on the floor were cold, and his feet were bare. _I need to invest in some slippers. _The weather was predictably wet and sticky in May, but it still got cold in Hong Kong at times. He shook his head to concentrate.

But the dream, half tucked away, nagged at him.

_What was it again? _

_There… there was screeching sounds. And knocking. Oh. That's strange. And I could have sworn I heard voices. But maybe that was Aki talking in her sleep again. _

_Visitors early in the morning?_

As Ryuichi approached the study room, he called to the Professor. Fujitaka-sensei spent most of his sleep on the couch in the study room. Ryuichi knew that the older man could hear him from inside his study. "Kinomoto-sensei, did anything happen last night?" It always surprised him how Kinomoto-sensei was always willing to listen to whatever came out of his mouth. Most of the time it was rubbish, but the man always listened. Maybe it was something to do with having children.

_Ah, Touya-san. He's such a serious guy. And his little sister is a very cute girl. Such a shame she's quite a bit younger than me. _Ryuichi smiled. He was friends with the Professor's kids. _I'd be killed if Touya-san ever found out I had a crush on her. I've seen that killer glare inflicted too many times on some poor guy. Ah. It's not like Fujitaka-sensei does anything about it either. He just continues to smile. _As a young man suffering from too much female influence, Ryuichi often spent time talking the older man. Fujitaka habitually kept strange hours, he wondered if the older man could confirm whether or not his assistant was dreaming.

…_I hope I haven't woken him up. I think he was napping as we headed off to bed. He might still be sleeping. _

Ryuichi paused, intently listening for a groan of disapproval. When only silence reached his ears, he continued on talking. _I'm sure the Fujitaka-sensei doesn't mind._ "The funny thing was I could have sworn I heard a car drive up to the house. I mean, did you hear anything?" There was silence from the study room.

_Strange._

As he approached the study door, Ryuichi noticed it was half closed. He blinked at it. Usually the professor liked to keep the door ajar. Something about circulating air. He shrugged. Using his back to push open the door, he was careful about the cups on the tray. He didn't want any to fall onto the Professor's neat piles of paper. Aki did that yesterday, thus causing the all-nighter. As neat and tidy as Fujitaka liked to be, one of them, be it Aki or himself, someone always left something on the floor. He couldn't help but wonder if Fujitaka-sensei was still sleeping. He was being so quiet. Ryuichi turned.

The tray and two cups clattered on the floor, spilling hot coffee liquid all over the floor. Some of it splattered on his feet, but Ryuichi didn't even notice the stinging pain.

This was all _wrong._

Fujitaka's computer chair was angrily tipped on the floor. The neat piles of paper, painfully sorted and alphabetically arranged, were scattered everywhere. Files were missing and the drawers were all haphazardly opened. The research books, the thesis, the diagrams, so carefully placed in chronological order were thrown this way and that, some peeking out from under the computer table and some on the couch. Some were completely destroyed, shredded. It looked like a hurricane entered without knocking and decided to create a mess. Staring at the room of papers that were fluttering still, the blinking computer screen and the scuffle that the scene seemed to explain, Ryuichi couldn't help but feel terrified.

The professor was gone.

* * *

**Tomoeda, Tokyo. **

**7th of June. 6:00pm. **

Standing outside on her house balcony in just a skirt and a buttoned shirt, Kinomoto Sakura savoured the cool chill on her skin. The laundry was almost in its last cycle. She could hear the rumble of the washing machine from down the hallway. She sighed happily. Her laundry for the week was done. There was hardly any, especially since her father was in Hong Kong for an archaeology convention. All that was left to do tonight was go through some university applications and to finish the scarf she was knitting for Yukito. The white scarf, which was lying in her room on the bed, had to be finished before her brother and Yukito returned from Okinawa. Then she could easily present it as a birthday gift to her brother's best friend.

_It's not fair._ After spending all year studying his Masters, her obnoxious brother left her to do what she wanted. _I don't mind that._ His presence was too confining at times! But he'd taken Yukito too.

Now there was no one to keep her grounded.

Her hand clutched the railing. She didn't bother to look down. Looking out to the little lights all around her hometown, the rooftops of familiar houses, the Tokyo Tower in the distance, Sakura wanted to grow wings and fly. Tonight was beautiful, and the moon was so large. If she could fly towards the moon, then maybe she wouldn't have to think about the future. _Then I wouldn't have to think about what I want to be. What job I'll have. I- I don't know what to do with my life yet. _High school was finished, and this gap year was ending soon too. _I wish I could find something I loved doing. Like Tomoyo-chan. Or Rika and her baking. Even otou-san and onii-chan have their passions._

Sakura didn't want to think about what was waiting for her in her room. She could easily picture it; her messy study table, books almost spilling over. She'd gotten her brother to pass her his old application books before he left. Those were topped onto other important things that Sakura meant to get around to doing. But it was too sticky to be in the house, and sometimes Tomoeda managed to get a cool breeze towards the night time. Sakura savoured the sight of the twinkling house lights, smiling at them. _I should get started on those applications. Especially to Towa University where Otou-san works. My future is waiting too._

She let go of the balcony railing, spinning around. Sliding the glass door open, Sakura entered the uncomfortable warmness of the house. She didn't bother with the air conditioner; there was a glass of ice water on her table. Locking the glass door and padding down the corridor in her white socks, Sakura tried to remember what else there was on her table. Some of the items on the desk were well-meaning books, given by Rika. They were supposed to help a high school student direct their life down a path. An artist, a pilot, a vet, a CEO. Just some of the many job choices in the ability quizzes. But they hadn't been touched yet. _Hoeee. I forgot all about them. And she passed them to me two weeks ago!_Entering into her well-lit room, Sakura appreciatively sniffed the air.

She beamed, seeing the warm plate of maple syrup pancakes freshly made that she'd left. They were balanced precariously on top of a set of papers on the carpeted floor. Underneath was a copy of Naoko's new manuscript. On the other side of the room on Sakura's mirror, there was a sticky note reminder from Tomoyo to see her this weekend. The bright soft toys of her childhood were stacked on the windowsill of her room. Sakura went over to the window, opening it in the hopes of getting a tiny breeze. The room was in different stages of mess; the table was piled with clothing and books and papers, while the bed itself was clear of everything except a pillow and the doona. Walking over to read Tomoyo's note, Sakura made sure to remember it, but left the note where it was. Sakura was Tomoyo's on and off model; the camera friendly girl couldn't resist using Sakura's smile to offset her clothing. Settling herself on the rug-covered wooden floor, Sakura picked up the forgotten fork. She cut a piece of maple pancake off before popping it into her mouth. As the sweetness entered her mouth, Sakura grinned, licking her lips at the maple residue.

That was all that Sakura did these days. She spent most of her time at home or working. Tomoeda was familiar and, unlike all her other high school friends, she hadn't settled down into a secure job or travelled away to make a living or study. She'd lived here all her life. She didn't really feel the need to travel or see the world. While she didn't know every street and every person who lived in her town, there were places that she was always welcome.

In a strange way, Sakura ended up like her brother when he was still in Seijuu High. The town turned to her to do odd jobs. She often went to see the children at Tomoeda Elementary School. She helped Rika out at the family bakery, was Naoko's beta reader for her horror stories (those kept her up all night talking to Tomoyo, as every sound in the house sounded like a ghost or a murderer), and she was always ready to dress up as a mascot for the numerous festivals that Tomoeda held._It's fun to do things for others. I like seeing everyone smiling and happy with their family and friends. It just cheers me up. _Some days she was up at the Tsukimine Shrine, handing out fortunes. On late afternoons, she was selling ice-creams for school children, much like the ones she'd eaten a long time ago with her brother and Yukito.

_But I can't do this forever. I know onii-chan and otou-san haven't asked what I'm going to do as my job, but I'm not sure where I fit in. Surely there is something out there, I can feel it. Something is going to happen. _

She placed the fork back down on the plate. A soft, sweet melody—her ring tone—filtered through her tranquil night. Scrabbling to find it among the leftover cups of honey milk, papers and files on her desk, Sakura quickly retrieved the small device. Before answering, she quickly licked off the last of the maple syrup on her fork. Placing it down on the plate of cooling pancakes, Sakura held the phone to her ear and answered.

"Moshi moshi? Sakura desu."

From the other side, a soft familiar voice sounded. "Ah! Konbanwa, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry to bother you. Are you busy tonight?"

Sakura knew exactly who this was; kind Maki, the owner of the _Twin Bells _gift shop in the Tomoeda Shopping District. Looking at the blue penguin and her pink-bowed alligator toys, Sakura smiled. _I have so many good afternoon memories at her shop. The bear I made for Yukito-san, I bought the kit from there. _Now that Sakura was older, Maki's _Twin Bells_ was another of Sakura's odd jobs. Sakura turned back to her table, smiling. She grabbed a slice of pancake, cutting another piece. Happily, she replied to the older woman.

"Maki-san! Iie. No, I'm free. Did you need help at _Twin Bells_ again?"

The soft voice of Maki's was worried. Sakura could easily picture the kind shopkeeper in her dress and apron. "Hai. And I also wanted to thank you for helping last night. We've been so busy lately!" The store owner paused.

"Would you be able to take care of _Bells_tomorrow night too? It won't be too long. One of my girls called in sick and I'm supposed go to the airport to pick up an old friend. The girl who was going to help me only told me an hour ago, and I've been looking for someone to fill the spot. If it's okay, are you able to help me? I'll be back from Narita airport by nine and we'll close up early. I'll pay you your usual rate if you want."

Sakura mused for a moment, going over her things to do. When nothing important came up, she smiled cheerfully, though the shopkeeper couldn't see her. Nonetheless, Sakura's smile made its way into her joyful voice. "Mm. Hai! Of course I'll come around. Do I need to bring my apron?"

There was a pause as Maki considered Sakura's words. Then there was a thud on Maki's side of the phone, the sound of laughter, before the older woman continued as if nothing happened. Sakura assumed that the children were playing around, or Maki accidentally pushed something over. She was rather accident-prone like Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother.

"No. It's fine. We've got enough over here. Thank you Sakura-chan, I'm so grateful. You're always so helpful! I don't know how you manage to juggle everything around. Everyone is always asking something from you. I was talking to Terada-san the other day; he says you're always helping Rika-chan with her cooking. Ah. Well I should be going, thanks again, Sakura-chan!"

The call ended and Sakura carefully placed her phone back down on the table, making a mental note to herself to about the appointment. She rubbed her arms, feeling a trace of goose bumps. The temperature in her room was finally dropping. She glanced at the open window. _If onii-chan was here, he would tell me to close the window before I get a cold_._But I think I'll leave it out a bit longer. It's still a bit too warm inside. _There were also jumpers and a doona in easy reach. She happily reached for the fork again, polishing off another pancake. A thoughtful look came onto her face. Sakura missed her father's pancake recipe. It was never the same as when he made it. Or her brother's coconut style either.

Sliding into the chair alongside her table, Sakura looked back down on the university applications. Remembering Yukito's voice just before her brother and Yukito left, that calming and kind voice that she loved to listen to, all she could remember was him mentioning something about university entry. Blushing slightly, Sakura flicked a page.

_I have to look through these. _

Yukito and her brother had been discussing university fees the week before they left. All Sakura could remember was Yukito smiling at her when she asked about what they were talking about. That evening after dinner, they spent most of the night telling Sakura how university life was. Remembering that pleasant evening rather wistfully, Sakura lightly ran a finger along the edge of an application. _I don't even know what I want to do in university. And I don't have a talent like Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan or Naoko-chan. I wish I could do something like they can. Something that just feels right. _Sakura shook her head. This was silly, worrying. Her future would come, she knew it.

Nibbling on some pancake while leaning on her study desk, Sakura glumly looked at the mess of papers she had to sort through. Just as she was about to gingerly push papers into a pile, she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Listening to the faint sound, Sakura realised she could hear the dim ring of the house landline.

In mid munch, Sakura dropped her maple syruped pancake back down on the plate and scraped back her chair in a hurry. Rushing out of her room, she ran, her socked feet sliding a bit, down the hallway. Stomping down the stairs in a way that would have caused much teasing from her brother, Sakura turned the corner of the familiar yellow walls and quickly grabbed the phone. She wasn't expecting any calls, but Tomoyo often decided to call late at night. Sonomi liked to invite her over to have late dinners when she returned from work, and Tomoyo just loved any excuse to see her second cousin. Pressing a button, Sakura cradled the phone to her ear.

"Moshi-moshi? Kinomoto Sakura speaking."

From the other side, she heard a voice she didn't recognise. It was a huskier, deeper voice than the one she expected. "Ah, Kinomoto-san. This is Officer Noboru from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department."

_No, not Tomoyo-chan. _Stuttering a bit because she felt embarrassed that it wasn't Tomoyo-chanlike expected, Sakura hesitantly replied, "A-ah, hai?"

The policeman coughed, as if a bit hesitant to continue.

The title of the policeman slowly filtered through her thought trail. Worry clouded Sakura's thoughts.

_Officer?_ There was no need for the police to call her house. A small frown lingered on her lips as she turned around to regard the family photo on the yellow wall. The eternally smiling face of her father greeted her while her brother smirked down on her puzzled frown. She blinked at them, silently trying to remember something significant that she might have done. Bit by bit she came to the conclusion that she'd done nothing wrong. _What's happened? Is it Onii-chan? Otou-san? _

"Are you the daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka?" Slowly, she gave the affirmative. Her fingers clutched the phone tighter.

_Otou… is something wrong?_

Thoughts that her father was hurt or sick crowded into her mind. They were the same little worries that always nagged at her when Fujitaka went on a trip though she always bravely smiled and waved as he left. The same thoughts that wandered in when Touya called to check on their father, or when the Kinomoto siblings spent weeks waiting for their father to call. Unfortunately Fujitaka was the forgetful type. A call weeks later than scheduled was normal, if not dependable.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I have bad news."

The man heard a soft gasp on the other side, but continued on. It wasn't pleasant, but it was his job. Feeling unsteady, Sakura sank down on to the floor. The phone was pressed firmly into her ear as she concentrated very hard at staring at the wall. The wooden floors were cold but she didn't notice. Everything didn't feel real.

"Your father is missing."

Her breath froze. In her ear, the voice of the officer continued. Sakura only heard little pieces of what he said.

"…disappeared from his Hong Kong Island…news of his disappearance yesterday…Hong Kong…try as best as they can to find him." She was numb from shock.

_Otou-san is missing. He's missing. _

"Kinomoto-san. Are you still there?" Sakura didn't reply. She stared the wall where the family portrait was hung. At seeing her father's smile locked away behind glass, Sakura's demeanour crumpled. Her knuckles were white from holding the phone too tightly. As if just realising it, Sakura placed the phone onto the hard floor. If she could distance the news from her, maybe it wouldn't be real. Looking at her empty hand, Sakura was startled to see it shake slightly. The muffled sounds of the detective didn't register in her ears.

"Kinomoto-san? Kinomoto-san!"

'_Tou-san. Where are you?_


	2. Chapter II: Tomoyo

**Hazard**

_Chapter II – Tomoyo_

By silverymare.

Disclaimer: CCS is CLAMP's work; I can only take credit for the plot and new characters. Thanks go to Kaori-chan for being my beta and my editor!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Tomoeda, Tokyo.**

**8th of June. 4:00pm. **

Tomoyo knew something was very, _very _wrong.

One of her maids had informed her that Sakura was in the front sitting room. Tomoyo hurried along the corridor, a dozen questions in her head. The sight of her best friend stopped her at the door, a gloved hand stilling on the doorframe. The girl sitting down in the wicker chair wasn't the Sakura she knew. This was a doppelganger that only looked like her childhood friend. A voice inside demanded to know why Sakura was here, in her Mother's domain. Kinomoto Sakura usually headed straight to Tomoyo's bedroom or the design level when she came to visit. In fact, both Tomoyo and Sakura never ventured into these parts of the mansion without Sonomi.

Tomoyo knew immediately everything scheduled today would be cancelled. She felt a pang of regret, but pushed it aside. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Leaving her bodyguard behind, Daidouji Tomoyo crossed into the room in a second, curiosity and worry in satin, before sitting down next to her friend. The green-eyed girl attempted a smile, greeting Tomoyo, but she failed in trying to look comfortable in a room where uncomfortable furniture was used to impress. Tomoyo doubted Sakura had seen this part of the manor. Tomoyo herself didn't like it, with the cold crystal and prickly wooden chairs. They were meant as decoration rather than use. Her sharp eyes caught Sakura wincing. Tomoyo suspected the wood carving of Sakura's chair was digging into the girl's back.

She sighed, feeling it was her fault. Tomoyo made a mental note to herself to introduce the new maid to Sakura - she suspected it was Akina who ushered Sakura into this place, rather than letting Sakura walk to Tomoyo's private bedroom. But that was for later. Tomoyo had other pressing problems.

She was worried about the smile plastered on Sakura's face. There was something about it, the way it was too forced and fake, it tried very hard to be convincing to Tomoyo. It only served to make Sakura's best friend sure that something was terribly wrong. It made the hairs at the back of Tomoyo's neck stand on end. This definitely wasn't the Sakura she knew. She covered Sakura's hands with her own gloved ones.

"Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan. Sorry, I know I'm late."

Tomoyo's eyes flickered at the sound of Sakura's voice. Here was another tell-tale sign that there was trouble on the horizon. The tone was too soft, lacking the usual happiness and cheer that was Sakura. Her grip on Sakura's hands tightened. Sakura wouldn't be allowed to get away with hiding.

--

Seeing Tomoyo's scrutiny of her, Sakura felt the terrible urge to let her favourite saying out.

_Hoeee. _

_--_

In the hallway, Tomoyo's head bodyguard, Jun, paced up and down after seeing Tomoyo settle down with Sakura. Jun's sharp eyes had seen Sakura's curious manners. As Tomoyo's constant guard, she knew Sakura very well. This was strange behaviour.

Making up her mind, the older woman quietly followed Tomoyo's wake into the sitting room. Jun smoothed down her black Versace jacket, feeling the gun hidden in easy reach. Melding with her surroundings, she scanned all corners of the room. Placing her gloved hands on the chairs and walls, Jun slowly checked for something out of place. She took a long, hard scan out of the windows before looking back to her mistress. There was nothing. And the lack of that _nothing _was making her feel off balance.

Looking back at the two girls, Jun shared concern with her mistress as the two's eyes met. Jun nodded, assuring Tomoyo nothing in the room was out of order. It wasn't because of external factors. There was only one conclusion. Something terrible must have happened for Sakura to be in this state. Moving back into Tomoyo's radius, Jun carefully listened to the two girls' soft conversation. From behind her black lenses, Jun watched Sakura's movements. It was miniscule, but the poor girl was shaking.

--

Well aware of Jun's own scrutiny, Tomoyo didn't utter any reproach towards her best friend's lateness, only conducted her own study. The girl in question tried to smile again, a bit confused with Tomoyo's silence, but the smile was a wobbly line on her face. To Tomoyo, it didn't matter that Sakura was late. It was a dress appointment, but Sakura's need seemed greater. Tomoyo's hands felt Sakura shaking and how abnormally weak Sakura's grip was.

_Oh, Sakura-chan. _

--

Jun could see the important questions in Tomoyo's eyes.

_Sakura-chan. What's wrong? What's happened? _

The tension in the room was like a running current – no one dared to touch upon it. Jun's ward was stiff; Tomoyo's back was straight and proud. There would be terrible pain for the person who caused Sakura unhappiness.

Pulling her lenses off her nose and placing them inside her suit, Jun fixed Sakura with a sharp look. Jun was just as curious as her mistress; she wanted to know what the problem was. If they knew, they could help solve it. Though she would never admit it, Jun cared for Sakura's happiness. Sakura's happiness reflected to Tomoyo's own feelings. To Jun, Sakura was always sweet to be around, always genuinely nice and friendly. Tomoyo was a softer person when Sakura was near.

Breaking Tomoyo's silence, Jun spoke up. "What happened, Sakura-san?"

At Jun's question, Sakura flinched.

--

Sakura could sense Jun's impatience, as the bodyguard pressed closer to hear her reply. She saw Tomoyo, dressed prim and proper, grimly wait for her answer. Sakura smiled sadly to herself. She'd spent too much time worrying about her father that she was worrying everyone else. She should be cheerful, but she couldn't help her sadness. Guilt wracked her.

_I don't know what to do. Otou-san. I still can't believe he disappeared. I can't feel happy until I can do something._

She didn't want them to worry about her. This mystery was hers to solve. Sakura shook her head vigorously before testing a smile again. Hopefully Tomoyo would just let it go and Sakura could go back to modelling her best friend's designs like she was here for. She just wanted it to be a normal day again. If normality could come back, maybe her father would come back too. It would just remain a horrible dream.

She tried lying. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you sad?" Not for one moment did Tomoyo believe Sakura was happy, even with that ridiculous smile.

"Ah, I'm just feeling sad for no reason."

Sakura looked back and forth between the stern bodyguard and her mistress. She gave that weak, forced smile again.

--

Tomoyo frowned. She was bothered by other little things. Her sharp eyes noted that Sakura was missing her yellow wing bag, the one her father made just last month. The girl loved it and refused to go anywhere without it. It was no where to be seen, though Tomoyo's eyes swept the room. That same perception noticed the redness around Sakura's eyes. It was clear she'd been crying.

Jun bent down to murmur in Tomoyo's ear.

Tomoyo nodded at the information. It confirmed more. Jun had received facts from their gate sentry. April from the control room said that Sakura had walked to Tomoyo's mansion. It wasn't like Sakura to forget her rollerblades. Slit-eyed, Tomoyo wanted to rattle Sakura and hope the answer would pop out. She especially didn't like Sakura lying to her. They shared almost everything.

"Something is obviously troubling you." She paused to scrutinise Sakura's face. "You're looking worn."

She reached up to finger a lock of Sakura's long auburn hair, flicking it between her fingers. Though Sakura's hair was silky as usual, Tomoyo felt its matted state. There were small knots left unattended. Tomoyo's fingers itched to comb it, to place a hairpiece into it. Even though she was still concerned about Sakura, her creative side wanted to play with Sakura's looks.

She decided to bring it up. "You haven't brushed your hair at all."

Sakura bit her lip. The poor girl squirmed in her seat as Jun hid a smile. It was just like the younger Daidouji to criticise Sakura's appearance. Sakura should have known she couldn't hide anything from Tomoyo.

"And the worst of all of it is Sakura-chan isn't acting like Sakura-chan."

--

Tomoyo's eyes took on a pleading edge. She desperately wanted to know what was wrong. Sakura held her best friend's eyes with her own. The love and care reflecting back made her feel just so guilty. Tomoyo had been with her all her life. Suddenly, Sakura felt very glad she hadn't missed the dress appointment. She wasn't feeling normal and nearly forgot to come. But if she hadn't, she wouldn't have been reminded how much she was loved and how wonderful her best friend was. Jun and Tomoyo genuinely cared for her. The young heiress watched as Sakura's face reflected her deep thoughts.

_Sakura's happiness is my happiness. _

"Please, Sakura-chan. Tell me what's wrong."

At those words, Sakura bowed her head. These were people she trusted and loved back. They would understand.

The green-eyed girl closed her eyes and her shoulders sagged from carrying a hidden weight. Sakura's chest fluttered with the beginning of hiccoughing sobs. Tomoyo worriedly clutched at Sakura's shoulders as the girl's body weight seemed to fold in on herself. Jun started from her position when she saw the girl fall, but Tomoyo shook her head to ward her away. Instead, Tomoyo's arms instinctively went around Sakura, pulling her into a hug. With her long hair hiding her face from view and tears furtively falling, however hard she tried to keep them away, Sakura bit her lip and gave in. She tried to hold the tears back. But it wasn't easy. It felt like she's been crying all day.

Tomoyo's eyes widened with surprise at the state of Sakura.

--

Guilt riddled Sakura; she knew she was making both of them anxious but she didn't want to admit she was having dreams; horrible dreams that wracked her sleep, that made her toss and turn all night. Others had called, not work luckily, but friends. She hadn't answered any calls from her mobile or her home phone. And even though she tried to smile for everyone, Sakura wasn't in the mood to act happy, not after the terrible phone call the night before. She was unsatisfied with what the policeman had said and so earlier that day, Sakura had marched out of the house and visited the nearest station. It had produced little information and even less hope but Sakura refused to believe what the police said.

_Otou-san is out there. He might be afraid, hurt or even- No. I'm not going to think that. He's alive. I know he is. _

She was exhausted and wrung out of emotions. She didn't know what to do next, didn't know who to turn to. It felt like the sky was breaking up and falling down. The house was empty and cold, everything there reminded her of her father's absence. Even Touya wasn't here to comfort her. Sakura would have given a thousand days of listening to him call her a monster if he could be there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he didn't even know that their father was missing.

_Okaa-san and now Otou-san… I-I don't want to feel so alone right now._

_--_

"Otou-san is missing."

Disbelief stilled Tomoyo. She was motionless. Though she was stunned for a moment too, Jun came to her senses easily and stepped closer to provide support, laying a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. But the nineteen year old didn't seem to feel the comfort. She didn't seem to notice Tomoyo's arms around her.

--

Kinomoto Fujitaka was missing.

Sakura's _father_ was missing.

Tomoyo was still trying to process those words as her hand mechanically stroked her best friend's head.

She knew that Fujitaka was somewhere in Hong Kong, on another archaeological convention; he often went overseas. His work required travel and time away from the family. But to have disappeared in Hong Kong, of all places. The professor had been to war-torn Iraq, dangerous though it was, to study Mesopotamian culture. He'd came back from that adventure unharmed. It was expected that archaeology had a certain degree of danger to it, but nothing like this had ever happened before.

Sakura's sobs broke though. Seeing the crying girl and careful to comfort, Tomoyo stroked the auburn mop of hair tenderly. She dragged her fingers through, unconsciously combing Sakura's hair into order. There was a polite cough to her side. Looking up, Tomoyo caught her worried bodyguard's gaze.

They shared the same thought. _Oh, Sakura-chan. _

Tomoyo looked determinedly down at Sakura. "Tell me everything."

Sakura refused to raise her head. Her words were muted but Tomoyo was listening carefully, dragging meaning from muffled words. Though hiccoughing and crying, Sakura managed to divulge all the problems.

She visited her nearest police station for information but it had been a fruitless trek. Initially, the police were very kind to her, trying to bring up all the files on her father. One of the officers even offered to call to Hong Kong to find out more, but it all went downhill when the man was scolded by a superintendent for opening up a confidential file. It was at that point she'd started crying. They tried their best to help Sakura, distressed at seeing her unhappy. But no new information came up. Most of the details were withheld in Hong Kong.

"They said that I couldn't find out more because they think he was involved with Triad activity." Sakura pulled her hands from Tomoyo's grasp before wringing her hands. "But they've got it wrong! Otou-san would never get into problems like that! He's always been good and never been in business with those types of people. It's like suggesting he's in the Yakuza. How can they even think that?!"

Tomoyo sighed, before glancing back at Jun. They shared a look. Jun bowed her head. Tomoyo did have enough influence to ask this of the guardian force behind her. There was one of Tomoyo's bodyguards who had connections with the law. Some of Hachi's friends were in the Hong Kong police force. If called in for a favour, they could dig up more information about Fujitaka's disappearance.

But Jun knew that glint in Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo wanted to exact her influence on the police station herself. Jun guessed at a private visit to the Superintendent from Tomoyo. That would surely make things more public. Such a meeting would eventually reach Sonomi's ears and where Sakura and Tomoyo were involved, all hell would break loose if they were crossed. Jun wasn't sure if she was willing to go through with this plan of action. She watched her mistress speak to Sakura. Hopefully Sakura could turn her away from that idea.

Sweetly, Tomoyo asked. "Do you want me to go to the station to find out more?"

Sakura shook her head.

Jun was relieved. That would have involved Sonomi into the matters. She respected the older Amamiya but there was callousness to the woman's way. Still, she had noticed Tomoyo's distant gaze. There was something about to come about. She pulled out her phone, before speed-dialling April. She whispered a command into the phone before quietly closing it. In fifteen minutes, all of Tomoyo's day force would be together in this room. She hoped Sakura wouldn't be too alarmed. Tomoyo's bodyguards rarely appeared en masse, and when they did it usually meant something bad was about to happen. Prudently, Jun hoped her suspicions were wrong.

--

Sakura sadly smiled to herself.

"No. I've just come from there. I don't want to cause any more trouble." Her hand went up to angrily rub at her eyes.

Her best friend nodded to herself. Tomoyo eyed the outside, seeing past the water fountains and the English rose garden. Instead she focused on the blue, cloudy sky. Her hands absent-mindedly straightened a crinkle in Sakura's collar as she started running though all the different possibilities. An idea was forming but there was an obstacle in the way. There was her mother too, but persuasiveness and Sakura's need would overcome her protests. Sonomi could never refuse a request when it concerned Nadeshiko's daughter. If that hindrance could be overcome, then Tomoyo could help Sakura in a way that would make that sadness vanish. Excited with her idea, Tomoyo squeezed Sakura in her embrace.

"Have you called Touya-san yet?"

Sakura nodded.

She lifted her head from Tomoyo's lap. There was something else that she wasn't saying but there was a blush painting her cheeks. Tomoyo easily recognised where this was going. She smiled. Only one person did that to Sakura.

_Adoration still manages to cut through her sadness. _

"Y-Yukito-san picked up and said he was out. I- I couldn't ask him to pass such bad news to Onii-chan." There was a determined frown on Sakura's face before she said, "I'll call again tonight."

Sakura sunk her head onto Tomoyo's shoulder. She was ashamed; her brother would have wanted to know immediately. But she couldn't do say it because Yukito was such a happy, nice person and Sakura always wanted to see him happy. Even now the though of her brother finding out and being angry with her for not telling him first made her cringe. She worried her lip, unconsciously tugging it.

She would call immediately when she got home. Yes. She would do that.

--

Sakura didn't see the hard glint that came into Tomoyo's eyes.

"Jun. Have your contacts find out about Fujitaka-sensei's case please."

The older woman's lips curved into a smile. Tomoyo couldn't help herself. The bodyguard nodded once before moving away to the passage so as not to disturb the two girls. She placed her black glasses on her nose again, getting to business. In the back of Jun's mind, she noted that when Tomoyo's tone took on that edge, she was unstoppable. For one so young, Tomoyo was an interesting force to be around. Life was never boring.

Once out of Sakura's hearing and useless protests, Jun brought out her phone again, raising it to her ear. When Hachi's voice answered, asking about the mass summons, Jun sidetracked her with orders to inquire into Fujitaka's files. She hung up before Hachi could pester her about Fujitaka's disappearance. The other bodyguard enjoyed netting her superior too much.

--

Tomoyo stopped following Jun's conversation with her gaze and turned her attentions back to Sakura. There was a confused look on her best friend's face. Sakura opened her mouth to say something. Probably something like she didn't need Tomoyo to do this or how this was something that she had to do herself. Tomoyo stopped her before she could even say such rubbish.

With a hint of sweetness in one corner of the mouth, Tomoyo deviously smiled. "You're going to go to Hong Kong."

"N-n-nani?"

--

Sakura was very confused, but she recognised that determined smile of Tomoyo's. It was the same one which would take all of Sakura's objections about modelling, note and dismiss them, before pulling Sakura onto a makeshift runway. The same one that told her to call Yukito on Valentine's Day and urged her to buy a whole cake to share. To Sakura, it meant inevitable danger. She pushed the urge to run away down, Tomoyo was only trying to help after all.

"You are going to go in the Piffle Princess's company plane."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, already shaking her head. Tomoyo easily ignored her. It was up to her to help Sakura. No one else was so readily prepared and had the assets to help. This was the best possible plan; Sakura wouldn't be burdened at all with unneeded worries like finance. It would be swift and relatively painless since her mother was sure to say yes. Sakura's need would solve that.

Her mind was already tossing up what she needed to bring on the trip.

Without even looking, Tomoyo spoke up. "Jun."

The bodyguard paused in her pacing outside in the corridor. "Yes, Tomoyo-san?"

Seeing Tomoyo lost already to this crazy idea, Sakura shook her head helplessly. She couldn't let Tomoyo do this. Before Tomoyo could say more to Jun, Sakura caught Tomoyo's hand. Suddenly brought out of a world where she was dressing Sakura in Hong Kong fashion, Tomoyo blinked. She didn't like Sakura's frown. She answered with her own questioning eyebrow. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what Sakura was going to say. It was a good idea and she couldn't see the problem.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. But I don't need to use your resources like that. It's unfair to Sonomi-san if I used the company's resources to look for Otou-san. I'm sure she has plans for the plane."

This didn't feel right. Here she was, already coming to Tomoyo and crying all over Tomoyo's pretty dress, weighting Tomoyo down. Because of that, Tomoyo was proposing she used the company's money to travel! It was so much more than she deserved. Sakura couldn't do it.

_I can't let her do that._

But the idea of going to Hong Kong was starting to seep into Sakura's thoughts.

It was a good idea. A very good idea.

_But if I go to Hong Kong, then I could go and find Otou-san. When I find him, I can bring him home on the next plane! And Onii-chan would never know._

Sakura went over Tomoyo's plan in her mind. It was good, but there was one thing she had to be firm about. Sakura didn't want to do this mission with Tomoyo's resources. She looked firmly at Tomoyo. The other girl noticed Sakura's earlier sadness had dispersed. Sakura didn't need to speak. Tomoyo knew what Sakura wanted and nodded her agreement, though with much reluctance. Seeing how determined Sakura was about it, Tomoyo cancelled her previous order with a nod of her head to Jun.

_I should have known Sakura-chan would be stubborn. _

Jun closed her mobile with a snap. She hadn't even spoken into the mouthpiece.

--

Though it was all happening a bit too fast, Sakura smile started to show again.

She would go to Hong Kong and find out what happened. Maybe even help the police to find him! Finally, she had a plan. Purpose filled her up. Sakura grinned, and it was so infectious had to Tomoyo smile back. She was pleased to see the tears dry on Sakura's face and very glad to see Sakura acting herself again. Things started to seem brighter now.

"I've been working all this year. I can easily pay for a commercial flight to Hong Kong," she said, eager to put her earnings to good use. Tomoyo paused, understanding Sakura's want to pay for herself. That was fine. Now that there was a plan and that Sakura was willing to go, Tomoyo beamed. Her hand itched to go back and sketch something for her friend. But there was just one more thing to say.

"Okay. But you're not leaving by yourself, Sakura-chan. I'm coming too."

--

At those three words, Jun flinched in her pacing. She shifted on her feet; the idea didn't bode well with her. She should have expected it but she still couldn't believe what Tomoyo had just uttered. That was impossible!

However, she'd known her mistress for quite a few years now.

Knowing that reckless glint in Tomoyo's eyes anywhere, Jun knew Tomoyo wanted to fly out tomorrow to Hong Kong with her best friend.

But the heiress couldn't. There was no schedule planned, no controlled factors. So many possible scenarios could go wrong if Tomoyo chose to go to Hong Kong just out of the blue. Sonomi's only daughter could easily get abducted. Someone might recognise the heir to the Piffle Princess empire and then Jun would have a lot of problems on her hands. Tomoyo couldn't take that risk, especially not after what happened the last time.

The older woman stepped back into the room, closed the door with a cautious eye, before crossing the room into Tomoyo's personal space. She was hesitant, because she genuinely didn't want to ruin Tomoyo's wish. But she had no choice.

Reluctantly, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-san, but you can't. We're already pressured by the runway trips overseas. We might not be able to assure maximum security for you, should you choose to accompany Sakura-san. We would be putting you in danger."

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Tomoyo's reply. Only now did Jun hear the murmurs behind the door. Her team was here, all expecting an audience with Tomoyo. Anxious, because she really wanted to sway Tomoyo from the idea, Jun chose not to open the door. She cast a worried glance at Sakura. If all of the women came in, heard Tomoyo's decision and started arguing, then Sakura would surely feel that she was to be blamed. Jun didn't need to add further worries onto the mistress's friend. It would be best if Sakura left for the moment. She moved over to Sakura's side, waiting for the right opportunity to casually usher out the young girl.

But the green-eyed girl had other plans. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's shoulders, twisting her best friend towards her.

"Tomoyo-chan! You can't!"

A frown had strayed onto Tomoyo's lips when Jun started on her report. But when Sakura said she shouldn't, Tomoyo pulled away from Sakura's grasp. Her gloved hands curled into fists. Long hidden dissent made her stiff. She was tired of always being told what to do, tired of being watched and taken care of, of not being able to do what she wanted. She was legally an adult and yet, she was surrounded by babysitters.

Angry, Tomoyo lashed out. "And why can't I? My best friend needs me to help her and I can't do anything about it except stay home!"

"Tomoyo-chan."

Sakura reached out. She didn't like to see Tomoyo hurt. She pulled Tomoyo close and hugged her. With her eyes closed and a prayer in her mind, Sakura thanked God for giving her such a good friend, but she couldn't let Tomoyo go into such danger. Her father was already missing and Sakura also knew about the drive by car incident that nearly resulted in Tomoyo's abduction. Jun was right. Tomoyo shouldn't go. But she understood her best friend's feelings.

"What about your Okaa-san? You can't come with me. If you went missing, she would be very scared. I know you always tell her your programme and whereabouts. She doesn't know anything about Otou-san's disappearance. And even if she did, I don't think she would want you to come with me. If you had an accident or went missing in Hong Kong, she would be terrified and sick with worry. It would be like how I feel about Otou-san. I don't want anyone to feel that way."

"I can take care of myself, Sakura."

Tomoyo straightened up, proud and elegant. Her silk headband and fine apparel, better suited to a dinner party than travel wear, didn't really help her argument.

--

A knock on the door came again, but only Jun looked over. Tomoyo was still arguing while Sakura tried to listen and reason. Unwilling to break into their conversation and add her own unwanted sentiments, Jun reluctantly opened the door instead. She was greeted by many familiar faces in identical black designer clothing. Quickly, she placed a finger to her lips. She motioned them inside, paying no heed to the stares that were directed towards the argument between Sakura and Tomoyo. As they all found positions, either standing or sitting, Jun fixed them all with another silencing glance. This was between two friends now.

It seemed that Sakura noticed the sudden lack of space in the sitting room. "…Then look around you. No one wants to put you in danger here, not Jun-chan or Alice-chan. I don't want to do that either. We would all be very worried if something happened because you came with me to Hong Kong."

It was an underhanded tactic, but placing Tomoyo on a guilt trip was a much better option then having her safety jeopardised. Sakura had experienced firsthand Tomoyo's second kidnap attempt. That same month, Sakura's gymnastics routine changed to self-defence. That time she'd been unable to help herself, let alone Tomoyo. Sakura knew deep down inside, she never wanted to feel that helpless again.

"You're saying I'd be hindering your search for your Otou-san. That I'd be a _burden_."

Tomoyo refused to look at Sakura or at any of her guards. Though she never spoke of it, it was something that always frightened her; others were putting their lives at risk for her because she wasn't able to look after herself well enough. Sakura wasn't the only one haunted by nightmares.

Frantic now, Sakura quickly tried to explain herself.

"No! But you don't need to do this, Tomoyo-chan. _I_ do_._ Otou-san is missing and the police aren't doing a very good job of finding out what's happened. I know a little bit of what Otou-san was doing, so I might be able to find out more if I went to Hong Kong by myself. I might even be able help find a trail! I'm going to find what's happened to Otou-san. If you came to help me and got kidnapped by accident, then I don't know what I'd do!"

There was a great silence.

Then a heavy sigh.

"…Fine. Okay, Sakura-chan. I'll stay here." Relenting, Tomoyo gave a tiny smile to Sakura. There was a hint of mischief in it.

"But I'm not letting you go alone."

--

Confused, Sakura stared at Tomoyo. She recognised that obstinate look on Tomoyo's face. Not even Sonomi could face _that_ look. Tomoyo stood up, and took a hold of Sakura's arm. Giving a smile to all of the women in the room, Tomoyo pulled Sakura to her feet. Knowing that she would be facing a lot of questions, Tomoyo gave her guardian force a patient smile. They could wait just a little bit longer. First, Sakura needed to go home and pack.

"Sakura-chan, go and get ready. I'll make the arrangements for a flight tomorrow. I won't be coming with you but I'm still going to help. No more protests."

Wide-eyed, Sakura was ushered out of the room without an objection. Jun blinked at the speed in which Tomoyo managed to get her friend out. When Sakura finally closed the door on them, Tomoyo turned around to Jun. The bodyguard looked back, unsure of what her mistress was planning.

"Jun. How many of the ladies can I spare if I follow my normal schedule?"

Slowly realising Tomoyo's plan, Jun carefully turned to survey her team. There were twelve of them; playful Hachi, the twins Claire and Andrea, the shy new recruit Ying, 'Dagger' Satsuki, Yukari and the rest, all of various sizes and heights. Carefully counting who was missing, Jun took into account those who was scheduled time off. As the leader of Tomoyo's guardian force, she knew who could be spared for a job like the one Tomoyo was asking. She caught the eyes of all her commands. There were three missing; they were on their days off. Rotation was a key part of Tomoyo-san's wishes. If her bodyguards meant to sacrifice their lives for Tomoyo then the young girl wanted them have lives outside of their work. It was such humility that made Tomoyo treasured to her ladies.

"Are you planning on heading overseas any time soon, Tomoyo-san?" she carefully inquired.

Jun watched Ying chat to Claire. Both were weapon specialists, but the difference was Ying had been restricted to Intelligence. It would be good hands-on experience if she went to Hong Kong with Sakura. Jun's brown eyes followed Hachi as the playful woman whispered something into Andrea's ear. _Two birds with one stone. _Hachi had recently asked to visit relatives in Hong Kong. This trip should be easy enough that Hachi would get that time off. If she was right about what Tomoyo wanted to do, then Sakura would be more than guarded.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Tomoyo sat down in a chair. Yukari, otherwise known as the 'Carp', came up to speak with her mistress. She waited patiently for Tomoyo to speak first with Jun.

"No. If Sakura-chan isn't back in Tomoeda with her father, then I won't be travelling for a while. That will give me time to work on my newest designs and make a name for myself locally. I won't put myself into unnecessary danger while Sakura's gone."

Jun absentmindedly nodded. Adding all the raw talent and experience, Jun came up with a total. There would be extra women for Tomoyo and more than enough for Sakura's trip. She made a mental note of the different personalities too. Missions over a long period of time were best done among friends, conflict from too much contact from difficult personalities caused mistakes.

"You can spare four of us. You'll need at least two for every day outings and six for public appearances."

Tomoyo smiled, glad that Jun knew how much she disliked using too many of her ladies. Yukari carefully adjusted her mistress's hair ribbon, before the two of them gazed at Jun. Tomoyo preferred going incognito around Tomoeda, and if her mother would let her, she would even walk around without any bodyguard. In the years before her identity became public knowledge, Tomoyo had done precisely that. But Jun always worried for her charge's sake.

"So who would you say?"

"Hachi. Claire, Satsuki and Ying. Ying needs international experience and Hachi has been pestering to go visit family." A smile curled at the corner of Jun's mouth. Hachi, with her superb hearing, darted her head up from her conversation to stare at Jun. Slowly, she ambled her way over, coming to stand next to Yukari. Hachi slung a friendly arm around the other Japanese gunwoman, who grunted in response. Both were very interested in the conversation, especially when they're vice-captain's name was bound to be mentioned. Tomoyo smiled at Jun, still waiting. She approved the selection – they were thinking on the same level. However, Tomoyo wanted more.

"How has Stacy-san been?" Caught off guard, Jun blinked. The vice-captain of Tomoyo's force was a loud blonde woman, expert in disguise. Stacy's brashness complimented Jun's stoic nature.

"Fine. I can't ask for much more then what's she's been giving. She's expected back tomorrow."

Without a missing a beat, Tomoyo said, "You mentioned it would be good for her to get experience leading the ladies. While you're gone with Sakura-chan, she can take over your place temporarily."

"Tomoyo-san. I can't. " Jun gave a firm shake of her head. She would be needed at Tomoyo's side. Especially after the vow she made to herself.

Tomoyo's voice was like steel. "No. If I can't go with Sakura-chan, then I want you to go with her. I trust you to take care of her."

Jun placed logical points out for her mistress, begging reason to rule over Tomoyo's decisions.

"You're choosing the more experienced of us to go with Sakura-san. You need at least two seniors with you. You've only got one, and Misaki's never been good at leading. I wanted Stacy to experience your fashion week. She needs to learn through hard experience first before she can lead in your daily routine. She won't be on the constant alert if she's just used to Tomoeda's quiet. I don't need to go to Hong Kong." She clearly wasn't needed for such a simple mission.

"Jun, you've been through all three of the attempts to kidnap me."

--

Those words were caught by the rest of the women in the room who were eavesdropping on the situation.

An angry murmur swept the room as they all remembered what happened to Kai-sempai.

These matters were rarely mentioned but when they were, the ladies hated to be reminded of how close the last one had been. Tomoyo would have been ransomed if not for a shoot-out resulting in the kidnappers' death.

Jun was a new recruit the first time Tomoyo was nearly kidnapped. The man had been stopped before he'd touched Tomoyo, hauled away by the police. Some of their seniors were wounded as a result of the second attempt, where a team of men attacked Tomoyo's rear flank of bodyguards, hoping to find a gap to whisk Tomoyo away. The women wore bruises like medals for two weeks, but harboured fears of similar challenges. The third attempt ended with Kai-sempai's death and three other women leaving the squad from the stress. The guardian force had prepared for brawls, not for guns and intelligence. From the original force only Jun had stayed, bearing the heavy burden of memories.

Kai was her sister.

--

But Tomoyo was firm.

"I have a bad feeling. I think Sakura-chan will need all of your experience. If you're worried about me, I told you that I won't be creating risky situations. While Sakura is overseas, I'll be in Tomoeda where every face is familiar. I won't put myself in danger. Stacy can be placed under pressure another time, when you're around to help her. Not every day is going to be exciting, Jun. I'm asking you for this. Please."

Jun was struck at the emotion in Tomoyo's voice.

"My happiness depends on you going with her."

With a sigh, Jun bent her head to her mistress's will and nodded.

_For you, Tomoyo-chan._

The room suddenly flooded with talk. There was something planned involving Jun and a trip overseas. Something out of their normal schedule. Looking across the room, Hachi winked at Satsuki, sensing a fun time ahead. Ying sank a bit with disappointment, knowing Jun would be taking her place, while her mentor patted her shoulder. Looking around her, Jun sighed in resignation. The older woman whisked her mobile out before raising it to her ear. She nodded to Tomoyo, before opening the doors and exiting the room. Preparations were necessary. Things needed to be packed. Flights would have to be booked immediately.

Sakura would need some new clothes for Hong Kong.

From her chair, Tomoyo smiled in approval.


	3. Chapter III: Crossing the East China Sea

**Hazard**

_Chapter III – Crossing the East China Sea_

By silverymare.

Disclaimer: CCS is CLAMP's work; I can only take credit for the plot and new characters. Thanks go to Kaori-chan for being my beta and my editor!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Kowloon, Hong Kong.**

**7th of June. 10:00am.**

"Aiya- you spilt the milk, boy!"

Fleeing a cuff from Grandmother Foong, Yixin ran outside to where the plastic chairs were all set up and the sun was leaking through the overhanging shade cloth. He scrabbled under a table, using the cheap tablecloth as momentary sanctuary, all the while cradling his pinched ear and scowling to himself. It was always Market Day for his family and the place was busy as usual with loud customers. Luckily the youngster had chosen an empty table, hidden from the street by a street vendor's corn cart. It was away from prying eyes and his older brother's grasp. He'd spilt good milk all over his collar, accidentally bumping into the vat of fresh milk by the counter. He knew in a few minutes, someone would be out looking for him. An extra hand was always needed in the family restaurant. Later, a twisted ear would be the least of his worries.

"I need to talk to you."

Yixin froze, his eyes suddenly bulging at the sight of pretty shoes right beside his table. There was a woman next to his table. Of all the bad luck! If his brother caught him now, he'd be publicly humiliated, dragged out in front of the customers and yelled at in the _cow_ voice. That despised loud voice that seemed to echo, no matter where. The boy shut his eyes, praying the lady would go away. He peeked again to see if his prayers were answered.

She didn't leave and unexpectedly her shadow grew larger. Yixin shuddered, skittering to a side. He wasn't going to be caught!

A hand lifted away the tablecloth. Yixin closed his eyes, cringing. When nothing immediate happened, he opened them, peeking through the slits in his dust-covered hands. A woman was looking at him and she was crouched down in a similar fashion. Rather surprised that her face didn't show surprise or anger at finding a boy under her table, Yixin crossed his arms, feeling defensive.

"What do you want?" Suddenly hating the company and realising that cold milk was clinging to his neck, the boy scowled. "Go away!"

Kaho Mizuki smiled at the young boy in front of her. He was small, about eight or nine, just starting to fill out into his shirt. She could see the pride on his face and the hurt and upset still radiating from his ear.

"I will if you do something for me. I need to get a letter to Li."

At that name, Yixin sat up. Suddenly, he was grinning from ear to ear, unable to keep still from excitement. Without a thought, the boy started to crawl out of his makeshift hideout, caring little for how dirty he'd become underneath the table. Kaho backtracked, stood and pulled a red sealed letter from her handbag. Her eyes looked at it contemplatively, before she held it out to Yixin.

The boy was dusting down his overalls, before he swiped at the ground. He affixed a dusty dot on his forehead, before winking at Kaho. That mark would get him through the guards and get word to Li. To anyone else, he was just a little boy who'd been brawling in the dirt.

"Ah! You're one of Li's ladies eh? Want to send him a love letter?"

His hands seemed too eager to grasp onto the red envelope that had appeared in Kaho's hand. Cheeky, because this happened too often, the boy waited for the eventual bribe. In his mind he was already thinking of the endless possibilities.

If there were enough dollars, he could run off for the afternoon, gorging himself on sweet corn and cane sugar. See the new puppies at the corner store and dream of getting his own. Join the acrobat troupe four streets down for the afternoon, practising his juggling, winning glory for himself. He wouldn't be coming back to wash dishes! Teach Grandmother Foong to wring his ear!

He was pulled from his daydreams by Kaho's steady hand on his shoulder.

"The spider to the master. No dalliances please." Her voice was soft but firm.

It would do no good if this letter was lost. It could be replaced but it would take weeks to get the incident reported and she needed to establish a steady flow of communication between Li and her as soon as possible. It was best to get it right the first time.

Still, she couldn't help smiling a bit at the disappointed look on the boy's face. Patting her pocket, she pulled out a copper silver coin, ten whole Hong Kong dollars, and deposited it into the boy's hand along with the letter. Her eyes glanced furtively around the restaurant; luckily there were none who seemed to notice the strange exchange.

Yixin stared at the coin in amazement, for normally ladies' tips were at the most five dollars. He glanced at Kaho, a bit awed. Yixin knew the code, Li had been strangely strict about it. The bully boys had twisted his arm but he was proud to say that they weren't able to get it out of him. He was Li's man. Yixin grinned at the red letter, before tucking it into his pocket. The secrecy and mystery surrounding it fascinated him. Maybe Li could tell him about it and he could go on a secret mission!

"I hear there's a new seller on the corner. Sweetmeats and soya bean drinks," Kaho added conversationally.

Giving the lady a nod, the boy left the restaurant with a furtive once over the tables for his strict older brother. When the glance provided no lumpy fist waiting to pound him, Yixin casually walked stepped out onto the road, whistling a happy tune. Kaho left in the opposite direction, disappearing into the colourful blur of moving people.

* * *

_Eriol,_

_It's done. The two senses are installed. I am the spider. The OTCB have assigned me as supervisor of one of the core teams; there are seven others I watch over. With careful planning, I'll lead without problems. Don't worry._

_Bring a handkerchief tomorrow. There's a man who misses his family – he's crying but I can't see his face. The dreams aren't clear when you're so far. I wish I could see your smile – I miss it so._

_Stay well and warm. Come back. _

_Kaho._

* * *

**Narita International Airport.**

**9th of June, 11:30pm.**

There was an airplane waiting for her but Sakura couldn't let go of Japan that easily.

Sakura walked to the viewing area, hoping to get one final glimpse. It was night and she could see the bright neon lights of the city and Tokyo Tower if she strained hard enough. She knew she would miss them. She cast one more sweeping look at her surroundings. The waiting area, with signs in Japanese and English, was filled with plastic chairs, devoid of passengers. The glass panels of the viewing area were free; there was no one around. Neither were the airport's duty free stores open.

She'd never been this far in the airport. She'd never been outside of Tokyo, let alone stepped off Japanese soil. When her father travelled, it was usually her and Touya farewelling him before he left to Customs. She never thought that she would be here without them. Sakura hung her head, staring at her new blue shoes.

She hoped Yukito wouldn't worry too much when he found out the truth. She knew Touya would definitely be angry that she'd left. _He'll be furious. _

But she had reasons. If she called to tell him her plans, her big brother would talk to her about reason and logic and say everything would be okay. She wouldn't have to worry because he would be there to solve everything. Sakura knew that Touya would return immediately to Tokyo on the earliest flight back. Her big brother would decide to find their father, before saying it would be too dangerous for Sakura to come along. Though she was nineteen already, Touya still considered it his job to protect his little sister. Despite the fact that she'd never told him, too busy fending off claims that she was a monster, Sakura couldn't help but love him for it.

But she was nineteen now and capable of taking care of herself. Besides, it would be too late when he came back. Time was precious and the trail two weeks cold. There was no point in thinking about reason. That would lead to sad, hopeless thoughts. She didn't need any of those depressing feelings about travelling to Hong Kong or anything about the risk in trying to find her father. Those would only bog her down. She understood what she was doing was reckless. But she couldn't place all her hope in the police to find her father. She wanted to look for him herself. If she talked to Touya, she knew Touya would surely change her mind.

She placed her hand on the airport's glass window, reaching out. Sadness filled her.

The hazy reflection of a plane airplane below was hers; she could see the gate taking in passengers. They were almost finished welcoming the people on board. Sakura knew she only had a few more minutes left. Looking out at the strip and the unknown darkness before her, she wondered if she was really doing the right thing. A pang of guilt ran through her when she remembered that Tomoyo said she's cover up with excuses for Touya.

Tomoyo. Tomoyo was doing so much for her too. Here she was, going to look for her father; and Sakura had insisted on paying for her own air flight ticket. Despite protests, it didn't stop Tomoyo from making arrangements. Sakura's accommodation was settled; she was staying in a nice hotel near Victoria Bay with all expenses paid for by her best friend. Sakura didn't want to think about how much that would cost. She would die, overflowing with guilt.

Even what she was wearing was something that Tomoyo designed. Sakura placed her hand in her pocket, admiring the pretty sailor dress. It was a Tomoyo creation. Every stitch was done by Tomoyo's hands. Her best friend had armed her in the best way she could. Sakura smiled. It was just like Tomoyo to make her something for every occasion, even if it was to leave Japan.

Behind Sakura, Jun coughed to pull the girl from her thoughts. When the girl turned towards her, Jun nodded. It was time for them to leave. Sakura took one more wistful look at the Tokyo Tower before Jun motioned her back towards their luggage. The bodyguard's mouth was a thin line; she felt sorry for Sakura. But the other three ladies from Tomoyo's guardian team were already seated on the airplane and all that was left was her single goodbye.

Tomoyo was waiting.

--

Dressed immaculately as always, Tomoyo smiled patiently at her best friend. The heiress was surrounded by three other bodyguards decked in Prada power suits and black glasses. All were being suspiciously watched by a Customs officer to make sure they didn't attempt to board the plane. It all felt strangely surreal.

In reality, Sakura didn't want to ask Tomoyo how she managed to get into the waiting area. She had the feeling she didn't want to know. Just like she didn't want to know about the last minute plane tickets she'd miraculously received. It was just like Tomoyo to be this way. There was a ferocity hiding behind that calm, perfect smile.

Sakura smiled, already missing home, before walking up to her best friend. This would be the first time Sakura would be away from Tomoeda and Tomoyo. She hoped she wouldn't be too homesick.

_I can't be scared now. If Otou-san can do it, I'm sure I can survive too._

Just as Sakura was approaching, Tomoyo carefully spoke to Yukari. A small jewellery box was pulled out from Yukari's jacket pocket. Tomoyo cradled it in her hand as she walked up to Sakura. Tomoyo returned Sakura's bright smile with her own. She was very sorry that she couldn't come with her, but this was the next best thing she could do. She placed the small jewellery box into Sakura's hands.

"Before you go, I want you to have this. It wasn't supposed to be given to you until Christmas, but I want you to have something special for the trip."

At Tomoyo's nod, Sakura opened the box to reveal something unique. Sakura's mouth dropped open at the sight and her head was already moving side to side in an effort to refuse the gift. The blooming fashion designer gave her that patented Tomoyo-look. Inside the box was a necklace with a silver chain. But the thing that was of most interest was the pendant. It was in the shape of a small key, with a white bird head. It was definitely a Tomoyo creation; creative, beautiful and original. Sakura felt honoured.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's beautiful." Her fingers stroked the bird key head. "…I can't accept this. You're already done so much already."

"Sakura-chan, please. Take it." _Let me protect you._

Tomoyo gave her best friend a tearful smile. From above their heads, a loud reminder cut into Sakura's protests.

"_Final call for Kinomoto Sakura. Flight 411, Direct to Hong Kong, Gate Four. Final call for…" _

"Sakura-san. We have to go," said Jun. She carefully steered Sakura towards the direction of the gate. An attendant was waiting, holding the door open.

"Take care, Sakura-chan. Stay safe and come back."

Tomoyo's eyes were becoming a bit teary. Seeing Tomoyo's eyes, Sakura's became damp too. As Jun started wheeling the green-eyed girl's bags towards the gate, Sakura quickly gave Tomoyo a hard, tight hug. Before Tomoyo could hug her back, Sakura had already let go. Running to catch up to Jun, Sakura turned around and waved to Tomoyo. She gave Tomoyo her best smile. Tomoyo waved back as Yukari solemnly offered Tomoyo a handkerchief. Tomoyo gratefully accepted it.

_Good luck, Sakura-chan. Come back to us!_

* * *

"Are you all in position?"

Jun tapped her earring stud, gently getting the attention of her subordinates. She fiddled with it, smiling at the little boy sitting next to her who was staring. It was a good system; most people wouldn't wonder why a woman was adjusting her earring. Using that smile to diffuse any reactions, Jun looked around the plane for threats. If Tomoyo wanted Jun to look after Sakura in her stead, then she'd do the best she could. Tomoyo's best friend was in the seat behind her, excitedly looking around.

This airflight procedure was for Sakura's protection. Should Sakura be threatened, the young girl was in easy reach. Jun's eyes scanned over the people still trying to settle down, before making eye contact with Claire. The intelligence officer was in the closest seat to the pilot's entrance. If a hostile takeover happened to occur on this flight, Claire could fly the plane. Not that they believed anything wrong was going to occur, but Jun didn't like to take chances. It was best to always be prepared. After signalling her commander, Claire slumped in her seat, ready to fall into a deep sleep. Midnight did not work well for the twin.

From her seat positioned at the aircraft's middle aisle, Hachi turned towards where Jun was sitting and placed her finger next to her eye. Jun knew the signal. Hachi was watching carefully, for all her chatting. When her superior nodded, the friendly woman returned to the discussion with the person beside her. Jun hid a smirk. Just like Hachi. Should panic occur, Hachi's bubbly and charismatic personality would settle people.

Jun turned around to locate Satsuki, who was sitting next to the emergency exit. A fast getaway and a last possible option. There were headphones in Satsuki's ears, and she didn't look up to see Jun. Jun placed her finger on her third ring, a yellow stone, watching Satsuki as she did. When the woman received a buzz and looked up, she blushed as Jun shook her head and turned back around.

_Ah, Satsuki, dreaming as always._

Jun could hear Sakura stirring behind her. She would leave the girl to her own devices. She sat back into her seat, leaning back to relax. It was time she went over their plans, accommodation, the search for Kinomoto Fujitaka's trail and everyone's personal security. Jun pulled open her plastic table, placed her laptop onto it and switched it on. She withdrew her reading glasses from a bag, slipping them onto her nose. Tapping one finger in impatience, Jun's thoughts ran back to her charge. She was surprised how easily the green-eyed girl had given in to Tomoyo's requirements.

_But then again, she's never left Japan before. _

"Excuse me."

Sliding her glasses back into their case, Jun slowly twisted in her seat to get a look at the speaker. A young Japanese girl, around Sakura's age, was speaking to Sakura. Long braided pigtails framed a friendly face, but Jun wasn't sure she trusted the cheeky grin. The newcomer was hefting a large suitcase and a carry bag and Jun watched as Sakura leant out to help the other passenger. The bodyguard shook her head.

_Sakura is so helpful and friendly all the time. That will get her into trouble one day, being so naïve. _

Sakura placed the carry bag on the chairs before getting up to push the other girl's suitcase into the compartment above. Both almost fell over, overbalanced, before they righted themselves. When the cheeky-looking girl motioned with her hand as whether or not the seat beside Sakura was taken, Sakura shook her head. Sakura let the other girl have the window seat, before slipping back into her place.

After observing all of this, Jun let out a sigh, before turning back to her laptop.

It wasn't up to her to make Sakura worldly and wary of strangers. It was just her deep-set suspicion that made Jun wary of that cheeky girl. Her work required her to always be on the alert, so used to looking out for an heiress. She was here to keep Tomoyo's promise.

In reality, Jun wasn't expecting much from this trip. Guesstimating, it would be a two or three week journey, with Sakura wasting her energy trying to pull information from the Hong Kong police. It seemed like a hopeless venture, and Jun felt a pang of sympathy for the poor girl. She'd never met the famed Kinomoto-sensei but she knew enough from Tomoyo's observations to know he was a good father. It proved that the world wasn't fair, when it hurt those who were good and kind.

Jun sighed. It wasn't her position to judge whether or not her guardian force should be here, helping out a friend. It was what Tomoyo wanted.

The sounds of Windows Vista loading brought her out of those brooding thoughts. With one last look behind her, Jun gave up her worries and surrendered to her work. She was just next to Sakura if the young girl needed anything. She retrieved her glasses and slipped them on. There was plenty to do. However, it didn't stop one ear from listening to the two girls' conversation.

--

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura's face lit up into a bright, wide smile.

The other girl laughed at her enthusiasm. "Name's Mihara Chiharu. You're from Tokyo, right? You have the accent."

Sakura nodded, slightly amazed that the girl could tell with just a sentence. "Un! I'm from Tomoeda."

"Oh Tomoeda! The Nadeshiko Festival is coming up next week, isn't it?"

"Yes!" A soft smile. "It's one of my favourite festivals." Then Sakura blinked once she considered what her new friend said. Her hometown was that place where everyone knew each other, but also that place no one had ever heard of. Sakura turned curiously to her.

Chiharu easily read the question from Sakura's face. "I lived in Tomoeda for a few years before I moved over to Hong Kong to live with family friends." There was a fond expression on her face as she fell back against her seat, no doubt recalling some childhood memories. "Oh, I miss that place."

Sakura made a small sound of awe and looked at Chiharu carefully – those pigtails, that smile. Chiharu looked vaguely familiar, though Sakura couldn't help but imagine cute red cheeks and a loud voice. And there was something about a boy who used to tell stories, but her memory was blurry. It was so long ago.

"Did you go to Tomoeda Elementary?"

"…Yes." Chiharu pondered, trying to recall when exactly it was that she left. "Just for three years though. Um, I knew a Sasaki Rika? And Yanagisawa Naoko too." It came out as a murmur.

Sakura's grin grew wider, clapping her hands together with excitement. "Naoko-chan and Rika-chan are my friends! I've known them since Tomoeda Elementary too!"

"Really?" Chiharu looked astonished, but a grin was blooming across her lips. "_Wow_," she breathed, "it really _is_ a small world."

"Have you kept in contact with them?"

"Oh yes! We write to each other very often. I went to visit them a few times this trip back too. I'm so amazed that Naoko is finally getting her book out."

"It's wonderful! But very scary." Sakura shuddered, remembering a particularly creepy ghost scene. "She's always asking me to read it over for her. She'll definitely become a professional soon! She's had other works published in the Tomoeda paper before too."

"You're talking about the story of the dragon right? She sent me a clipping of it when it was published."

"Yes! The way she described the girl fighting with the dragon… Ah, she's so talented."

"Naoko has always been a storyteller, even when we were seven!" They shared a laugh together and exchanged little anecdotes of their mutual friend. It resulted in more laughter – some hysterical – and more than a few shudders from Sakura. Naoko always would specialize in horror stories and the supernatural; there was simply no other way either of the two could imagine it.

After reminiscing about a good few stories – that haunted piano on the third floor, that time where all the cakes in Home Ec. Class were too sweet no matter what they did, the mysterious flower shower during the Athletics tournament, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. Even though she was making a new friend – it was great to be talking about people that they both knew – there was that twinge of sadness. She'd much rather be at home with Naoko writing on her pad or helping Rika in the bakery or watching as Tomoyo tackled pins and a video camera at the same time. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Chiharu had caught the gloomy look on her new friend's face.

"Ah!" Startled, Sakura tried to cover it up. "No, no, nothing's wrong! It's noth—" She paused, and then started laughing nervously while a hand moved behind her head. "Hoe…" She amended what she'd said with a white lie. "I'm– It's just that this is the first time I've been on a plane. I'm a bit nervous."

Not totally convinced, Chiharu stared intently at Sakura for a second, trying to read Sakura's feelings. Sakura, fixed with such a penetrating look, wanted to fidget, but forced herself to stay still. The smile wavered on her face. Chiharu looked away, shaking her head with amusement. She knew that look – a bit lost and afraid.

"You're missing them aren't you?"

Surprised, and a bit amazed at how well this girl could read her, Sakura stumbled. "Ah?"

"You're missing them. You're family and friends right?"

Sakura smiled apologetically before she nodded.

Chiharu grabbed Sakura's hand in hers. "Don't worry, you'll definitely see them again. It won't be long till you'll see them again."

"Yes!" Sakura's jaw was set, determination in her eyes.

"And then you'd wish you were back in Hong Kong with me!" Chiharu winked, and was glad to see when Sakura broke into a fit of laughter.

The two girls were interrupted by the pilot's voice from the speakers. _"Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for flying with Air China." _

--

The plane was just lifting off when Chiharu yawned. "So, why're you heading to Hong Kong? Looking for work?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm searching for someone. Someone very important to me."

Chiharu smiled a knowing smile. "Oh? Looking for that special someone that got away right?"

It took Sakura a few seconds to realise what Chiharu was hinting towards. A flush soon followed. _Otou-san? _

"Hoee…" Crimson settled in Sakura's cheeks. It made Chiharu blink, hearing such a strange reply and seeing the poor girl stumbling around for an explanation, stuttering at the beginning of all her sentences.

Her father as her love? Colour flushed up Sakura's neck. Stammering in an effort to correct Chiharu, poor Sakura nearly fell out of her seat.

Chiharu held up her palm to halt Sakura's efforts with a laugh. Sakura was a very cute girl and Chiharu grinned at how very embarrassed the girl was. _Kawaii! _

"It's okay. I'm only joking." She chuckled, making her braided pigtails twist around.

Sakura looked away, still red with embarrassment. "What about you?" she asked, to switch the focus to Chiharu. "Do you have family in Hong Kong?"

"My boyfriend and my work are in Hong Kong."

Sakura's eyes were wide. "Really?"

"Mhm." She yawned again. "Oh, sorry, I keep yawning."

"Please go to sleep. Don't worry about me."

"Ah, is that okay?" She peered blearily at Sakura. "Good night then, Kinomoto-chan."

"Please call me Sakura-chan."

Chiharu nodded, before curling up in her chair.

Sakura yawned as well. She was feeling tired. Her bedtime was earlier than midnight; excitement plus all the drama with her father had kept her awake up until now. She hadn't had decent sleep for two days. She reached up, twisting the lights above their heads to dimness. She stretched, before snuggling into her chair.

"Sure, Sakura-chan. Chiharu is fine too." Chiharu closed her eyes. "See you when I wake up."

Sakura smiled back. The airplane was quiet now; most people were settling into sleep around her now that the plane was set in its direct route. Nothing could be seen out of the windows except for darkness. They had left the bright lights of Tokyo behind. The television was turned off, none were watching the screen. The midnight flight was taking its toll on Sakura, she yawned. She tucked her head down, before closing her eyes to sleep.

--

Jun paused in her typing. Slowly turning around to make sure Sakura was fine, she smiled. Sakura's head was resting on Chiharu's shoulder and both girls looked the picture of tiredness. Wisps of Sakura's long, auburn hair was falling in front of her face. With care not to wake both of them, Jun pulled out her blanket before settling it on Sakura. The girl mumbled something in her sleep, before clutching the blanket with a happy sigh.

--

Four hours passed.

--

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan! The flight's ended. It's time for you to wake up."

Sakura woke up with Chiharu's hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Sakura sat up and pushed away her blanket, as Chiharu pulled her hand away. All around the two girls, other passengers were in different stages of disarray. Some were like Sakura, just waking up in mid-snort, or putting away the pillows. A few people were already on their feet, tugging belongings down from the compartments. Noise filled the air, as flight attendants tried to organise rows so people could exit the plane. Sakura blinked, before realising Jun was waiting for her, laptop in hand and sunglasses on her nose. Sakura scrambled out of her chair, embarrassment on her face. Quickly trying to set her hair right while grabbing her bags, Sakura hurriedly tidied everything.

After pushing her seat back in order, Sakura turned to see if Chiharu needed any help but she noticed that her new friend was already hefting bags. Chiharu looked like she was all ready to go. Sakura felt a pang of sadness. She might never see Chiharu again.

Seeing Sakura's sad face, Chiharu gave Sakura a wink to cheer her up. Chiharu had been waiting for the green-eyed girl to finish clearing her surroundings because she wanted to say goodbye before she left the plane. She didn't have the heart to wake Sakura while the girl was sleeping. The girl looked so cute! But now, she wanted to say goodbye. Chiharu passed an airplane postcard into Sakura's hands.

"Here, Sakura-chan. Call me if you want to meet up in Hong Kong. I've lived there for three years now so I know all the best places to go, if you ever want to hang out." Her lips curled upwards, a tad bit fond. "You're very cute and interesting, Sakura-chan. It was lots of fun talking about Tomoeda." Chiharu laughed.

Someone behind grumbled, they weren't able to get past Chiharu. She quickly moved out of the way. "Maybe you'll even bump into that destiny that you're looking for ne?"

Before Sakura could protest, all red-faced and fluttery, Chiharu had already gathered her carry bags, given a quick hug and a final wave to Sakura before disappearing into the exit lane. The jammed line of people that Chiharu had blocked off quickly rushed ahead, before Sakura couldn't see Chiharu's head anymore.

Sighing in disappointment with just a postcard in her hand, Sakura took one look at the pushing and crammed queue getting off and slumped back in her seat. There was no way she was going to get out without help from Jun. This would take a long time.


End file.
